A Love Thing
by SapphireSamurai
Summary: Five girls, closer than friends, closer than sisters about to give up on love, until there beloved summer camp became a boarding school and they find themselves falling for old crushs, old friends, and new accaqintances. But, will their young love last?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I'm to lazy to write much now, so just know that it'll take a while for the next chapter. And that's it. Oh yeah, and. . . . . . .

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**A LOVETHING**

_Thinking of You_

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

i hate u

**Stormy Eyes: **

Do u hav 2 say that evry 5 min.?

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

yes

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

u couldn't come up with a better

name than Cute Doggy Ears!

**Stormy Eyes:**

i could. . . . but this name suits

u so well!

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

i hate u

**Stormy Eyes:**

sure you do

**Stormy Eyes:**

any ways its not my fault u lost

the bet

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

U CHEATED!

**Stormy Eyes:**

did not!

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

did 2!

**Stormy Eyes:**

did not!

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

did 2!

**Stormy Eyes:**

i'm stopping this right now

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

you told Mir not 2 group that

girl Thats cheating

**Stormy Eyes:**

i didn't tell him not 2. I just pointed

out San could c him and would

kill him if she saw him grouping

her cousin

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

Keh

**Stormy Eyes:**

i knew u would understand

**Stormy Eyes:**

i g2g.

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

y?

**Stormy Eyes:**

inu its past midnight!

i hav skool tomorrow

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

so?

**Stormy Eyes:**

inu!

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

fine! see ya 2morrow?

**Stormy Eyes:**

same time same place

**Cute Doggy Ears:**

I still hate u

**Stormy Eyes:**

whatevr u say dog boi

**Stormy Eyes** has just logged off.

**Cute Doggy Ears** has just logged off.

Smiling Kagome turned off her computer and stretched in her cushy swivel chair. Covering a yawn she got up went to her bed positioned a few feet away from her chaotic desk, making sure to turn off the light be fore slipping into her comfy bed. The oak table was covered in papers, books, notepads, pens, a couple Cds, her laptop computer, a couple of coffee mugs ( from those late night study sessions when she needed a caffeine boost) and other things to numerous to mention.

Every day her father would ask her how she could get such good grades when she desk looked like a tornado, a avalanche and a tsunami had hit all at once. Kagome, as usual, would reply saying 'Chaos and Order are not enemies, only opposites.' quoted from Richard Garriott. She wasn't completely sure what it meant, but it shut her father up.

Snuggling into her favourite green comforter, Kagome curled up hoping to warm up her body. Sitting in the middle of the night at a could desk when IMing your best friend it NOT a good idea unless you wear warm, woolly socks and are wrapped up in a nice, thick blanket. Tomorrow was laundry day for Kagome and her dad which basically meant they had no clean clothes. So no woolly socks and no blankets.

Kagome closed her eyes hoping to slip off into unconsciousness. She tried to force herself to sleep, knowing she had two tests tomorrow and needed rest. Regrettably she did feel very tired at the moment; her body was just deciding to be un co-operative.

Silently cursing Kagome sat up in her queen size bed realizing she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Sitting up she stare disgruntled into the dark, annoyed that she wouldn't get her much needed sleep. It took her the span of 10 seconds to decide her insomnia was Inuyasha's fault. With his stupid, funny, gruff attitude, and his ability to talk to her about the most trivial things for hours. Plus their was that whole half-demon stamina of his, which made it fine for him to stay up all hours of the night but made Kagome a extremely cranky person to deal with in the morning.

Stupid Inuyasha. . . . . .

Kagome snorted into the silence. Who was she kidding, Inuyasha was her best friend. No, more than a best friend, a brother. Someone she could depend on no matter what. Sometimes when her world seemed to be falling apart and she seem to be surround in a fog of depression Inuyasha was the only one who seemed reliable, rock solid, and always there if she ever needed someone to lean on. She treasured her friendship with him like precious jewel and would never do any thing to jeopardize her unique relationship with him.

She wasn't sure what she would do without him, he was so sweet and understanding in his own personal way. Even when she went into a period of turmoil when she parents got divorced he was there, a shoulder to cry on and a voice of reassurance. He was a little upset when he found out she would be moving with her father to New York, but after a half hour screaming session and promises to call, email, and text message every 5 minutes, he accepted that she was leaving. Not forever, just for now. And anyways they always would have summer together. No matter what. Kagome would never miss a chance to see her mother, brother and grandpa or her BFFL ( Best Friend For Life).

Of course their was that period of time where she hoped they could be more than friends. . . . . . . . .

Kagome shook her head, trying to dispel her mind of such thoughts, her silky hair dance around her tickling her bare shoulders covered only be the thin straps of her blue tank top. Their was no point of thinking of Inuyasha as anything but a friend. Back when she did developed a crush for the hot-headed hanyou, she tried everything to make him see that she was not just Kagome Huragashi, the girl who had drawn on his face when he fell asleep at her 4th grade slumber party. She wanted to prove that she was now Kagome Huragashi, mature pre-teen and she literally did every thing to make him see her in a new light. In the end her advances and subtle hints went unnoticed making it clear to Kagome that Inuyasha would only ever think as her as a friend.

Kagome suddenly felt very drowsy and vaguely realized she eye lids were drooping and head was lolling. She wasn't surprised, just thinking about Inuyasha made Kagome feel warm, safe, and loved ( in a brotherly way). Just imaging his long thick sliver hair and large, piercing amber eyes and of course his cute triangular dog ears, made her peaceful and content with life. How could she not be when she had such a great friend, always at her side?

Falling backward from her sitting position to lay on her bed, Kagome looked out the conveniently placed window, able to see the crescent moon hung delicately in the sky almost able to see Inuyasha and his usual scowl softened by a look of teasing. ' Keh, whadda you staring at wench?' her dream Inuyasha asked. Giving a light, sleepy giggled Kagome slipped into sleep, her last thought was wondering what her cute doggy eared friend was doing right now. . . . . . .

* * *

Back in Tokyo. . . .

A brisk, fall wind washed over him, whipping his hair around him and thoroughly annoying him. The ears on his head twitched as they caught the sounds of night and his two amber orbs stared up at the sky unable to spot any stars thanks to light pollution. Inuyasha sighed, he guessed it didn't really matter if could see the stars or not. He wasn't really in the mood to identify constellations. He was never really in the mood to do anything when Kagome wasn't around.

Kagome. . . . . .

Just thinking about her made his heart ache, knowing that she was so far away, and would be for another nine and a half months. His stomach lurched at the thought. Only a two weeks ago he had been holding her, taking comfort in her closeness. Of course he had been pinned down and was getting tickled for throwing a water balloon at her, but at least she was with him. At least they were together, laughing and talking face to face ( although he had been threatening her with revenge if she didn't stop tickling him). At least he could hear the sound of her sweet melodious voice instead of that lifeless IMing crap, and at least her could see her smile. Her wonderfully bright smile.

Inuyasha sighed switching the hand that his chin rested on. What was the matter with him? He was acting like she was dead. She was only in America, living with her, in his opinion, dirt bag father. Her father had to sick bastard to take Kagome away from the home she had grew up in just to spite his ex-wife (once again this is all was Inuyasha's opinion). What person with an once of humanity would take her away from her family and friends, taking her away from him.

Inuyasha usual scowl mangled his otherwise handsome features. Damn her father for being such a selfish ass. Making Kagome choose between her father and her mother. Damn him for brainwashing her into believing that she should be the one to go with him. Telling her that Souta, her brother, at such a young age would be miserable in New York.

Damn Kagome's father for taking her! Damn her mother for letting her go! And Damn Kagome! Going back to that stupid place every time, making him believe that things wouldn't change. Theirs always email and phones, she said. It doesn't matter how far we are from each other, our friendship is strong enough to over come the distance, she said. Damn her for tricking him! Damn her for her stupid incredible, amazing stormy blue eyes! Damn her for leaving him like this, sticking him with this horrible hollow feeling in his heart! Damn her for having that soft, breathy tinkling laugh that could always mange to make smile! Damn her for having that wonderful scent of vanilla, laced with lilacs, combine with her natural femme musk that sent his senses reeling!

Damn it all to hell!

Inuyasha sighed heavily, his expression going from extremely annoyed to miserable. Only a couple minutes ago he hand been IMing her, finding himself smiling into the computer screen at her responses, now he was sitting on the roof of his vast mansion, staring up at the dark cloth of night cast over the sky. His only companion at the moment, the crescent moon. Its pale, slivery light was comforting and familiar. Just like Kagome.

Inuyasha scowled for moment, why did his thoughts always drift to her? _Duh_, a voice said, _because she's the only one who can ever put up with your crap. _Inuyasha had to laugh at this. Hadn't she told him that once? Yes, he remembered, way back. They were in the fifth grade and Inuyasha had refused to give back the stupid shell that Hobo boy had given her. . . . . .

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha, her eyes radiating annoyance. " Inuyasha you don't want me to mad at you."_

_Inuyasha scowled and looked down from the limb he sat on. " Why the hell not?" Maybe because he got scared when Kagome got mad at him, not that she needed to know that. His pride forced him to keep his cocky attitude, even though the way Kagome was looking at him was staring to freak him out._

_" Because, baka," Kagome yelled, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten reflexively on his head. " I'm the only one who can put up with all your crap!" And with that Kagome stopped off._

_" Oi! Wench! Come back!" And Inuyasha proceeded to chase after Kagome, as usual. " Kagome!"_

" Kagome. . . . " Inuyasha whispered into the dieing wind, a smile softening the corners of his mouth. Chuckling he laid on his back staring up at the dark sky, but instead of seeing pitch black he saw Kagome. Her hair, midnight black with a tingle of blue, cascading around her shoulders, her eyes, ocean blue and shaded with grey, and her smile, full of happiness and warmth. Her could practically see her, wearing that damn school uniform that showed off her legs way to much for his liking, especially when he caught guys giving her looks he did NOT like. But, despite the looks her short skirt attracted, Inuyasha liked when Kagome wore that particular outfit. It reflected her innocence, and her warmth.

Inuyasha found himself drifting off into sleep, his eyelids seemed filled with lead and a stupid goofy smile was plastered on his face. Thinking of Kagome made him oddly content. Kagome always managed to soothe his soul, instantly calming him. Which was saying a lot considering he always was on edge, ready to strike at any moment, but that was just apart of his nature. Just visualising her made him feel safe. Not protected, just safe in knowing that no matter how bad and screwed up his life got, he would always have Kagome and that's all he needed.

Taking one last glance at the moon he felt a strange realization course through him. Kagome, right now would be staring at the same moon, thinking about whatever in that crazy head of hers. He felt strangely connected to her at that moment knowing that they both could share the exquisite vision of the moon, despite the distance between them.

Still smiling, Inuyasha slipped into a deep slumber with dreams of Kagome dancing in his head. Little did Inuyasha know of events that would soon occur. . . . . . . . .


End file.
